The Wedding
by evil-jeannie75
Summary: Ellie Bartlet is getting married, but who is she marrying? Please Review.


Disclaimer: I do not own the West Wing or any of the characters belonging to the West Wing.

* * *

Ellie Bartlet looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. Beauty was never something that Ellie thought about or even considered herself as having. She could count the number of times on her fingers, two of them to be exact, that she had considered herself beautiful, but on today, on this day, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. She felt like a princess.

As she smoothed out her dress, her hands brushed over her stomach. She smiled to herself. A baby was in there, her baby. She never thought that she would get married, let alone have a baby, but it was happening. Today was the beginning of the rest of her life and she couldn't be happier.

She turned around and saw Will Bailey standing in the doorway in a tuxedo.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I know," Will said. "You look beautiful."

Ellie's eyes softened, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Will said looking around the room. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

"I'm sure you fiancé is scared out of his mind."

"What would he have to be afraid of?" Ellie asked.

"Marriage. Not being a relationship person, he probably never thought that he'd get this far."

"He has nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but he's also marrying into your family. That alone is enough to scare the crap out of him."

"Believe it or not, my family likes him," Ellie said.

"Look, are you sure you want to do this? I've got my car out front, we can just leave right now if you want."

"I'm sure," Ellie said laughing.

Will walked over to where Ellie was standing and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. He kissed her on her cheek, "Good luck."

"Thank you," Ellie said smiling. "For everything."

Will smiled once more before exiting the prep room, leaving Ellie in silence once more.

A few minutes later, her father, President Josiah Bartlet, came into the room. He couldn't believe his little girl was getting married. He had never seen her look more beautiful then she did today.

"You look beautiful, Ellie," President Bartlet said proudly.

"Thank you, Dad," Ellie said.

"It's time."

"I know."

Ellie took a deep breath and walked over to her father, who took her on his arm. As they walked towards the doors of the church, he said, "Are you ready to do this?"

"I am," Ellie said smiling.

"I mean, do you really want to do this because if you don't we can get in a car and drive away from this."

"You don't have a car," Ellie said laughing.

"Well, I'm the President. I can borrow one," President Bartlet said.

"You don't have a license."

"I'm the President. I think I can get away with it."

Ellie laughed, "You know Will Bailey said the same thing."

"About being President? I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy."

"No, about driving me away from here," Ellie said laughing.

"Oh, well, what can I say? Great minds I guess."

The music started to play, signaling that it was time for them to go in. "This is it," Ellie said.

"I'm very proud of you," President Bartlet said looking at his daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy." Ellie took a deep breath, "Here we go."

Ellie and her father walked down the aisle passed her friends, family, reporters and everyone else who there to her future husband. All she could see was him. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo.

Once at the altar, the priest asked her father to present Ellie to her future husband. The President lifted her veil away from her face and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too, Daddy," Ellie said, a lone tear drop rolling gently down her cheek.

She watched her father step away and join her mother in the front pew. Ellie took a deep breath and took her fiancé's hand.

The ceremony had begun. Prayers were said, blessings were made, and it was finally time for the vows and the presentation of the rings.

"Do you take this woman to become your lawfully wedded wife to love, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the Father Donnelly asked the groom.

"I do."

"And Ellie, do you take this man to become your lawfully wedded husband to love, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ellie responded tears of happiness flowing freely.

"May I have the rings?"

"Now, repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed,"  
Father Donnelly instructed.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed," he said looking deep into Ellie's eyes. He gently slipped the gold wedding band onto Ellie's ring finger before placed a soft kiss on her hand.

"Now, Ellie, repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed," Ellie said tearfully. She slid the gold wedding band onto her fiancé's finger.

Father Donnelly smiled down at the happy couple. "By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ellie smiled as her new husband leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her passionately, gently caressing her cheek as he did so. She received the kiss and kissed him with equal passion, not caring about what the world would think.

"May I present for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. William Bailey," Father Donnelly proclaimed.

"You'd think that he would be able to fit doctor in there," Ellie whispered teasingly to her new husband.

"Or First Lieutenant," Will whispered back.

"Just so you know, I am so keeping my last name," Ellie whispered.

"That's too bad. You could've been Mrs. First Lieutenant Dr. Bailey," Will teased. He thought for a moment. "Yeah, you'd better keep your last name."

"Anything you say husband," Ellie said kissing him.

* * *

Please Review. 


End file.
